Never speak of it again
by Adandali
Summary: Set after 7x10 one shot set after the Kiss.


Every time he closed his eyes, he saw fractions of the "kiss" Donna planted on him. His hand went to her waist, trying to pull her closer. His lips craving more and then those words come crashing "I am sorry, I just had to know". He knows damn well, what that meant, what she meant.

Next day, the business as usual only he needs to discuss Jessica's disbarment with the team. Once they are all set with the plan, Harvey and Donna are alone in the office.

"Harvey, we need to talk about..." –she says when Harvey finishes for her

"The kiss"

"Yes, I just wanted to say that I am sorry and hopefully we will talk about this and put it behind us"

Never mention it again- Harvey says, sounds a bit too familiar don't you think?

What is that supposed to mean?

You know what I mean and do not play dumb now Donna.

As much as I want to let it go and put it behind us, I just cannot. I am the one thing I have been trying all my life not to be. I feel guilty and ashamed of what happened.

Donna looks at him with understanding. She feels responsible, but at the same time she does not want to continue apologizing for a single kiss.

Harvey I know you think you have cheated, but the truth is, you did not. I kissed you. It is on me.

No Donna, it's not about the kiss. It is about how I felt when you kissed me, or how I feel right now, Harvey said meeting Donna's gaze. She gave him a questioning look, but did not respond or said anything so Harvey continued.

-Ever since that night, all I can think about is that damn kiss. If you had not walked away, I would have you on your desk right here without any thought about Paula. Every time I see you, even now, I cannot concentrate on work… fuck it Donna. Can't you see what I am trying to say? I thought you were supposed to know everything.

Donna was stunned by his sudden admission. She did not know what to say. She just looked at him with a disbelief.

Harvey, I happen to be clueless about your feelings about us. We've been here, last year and honestly I don't … and donna was cut off

I love you, and I know it is not fair to say it again, but I do and it has never been untrue. Harvey slowly started to walk towards Donna.

\- I've loved you for so long that I've got comfortable at having you at safe distance. He said those while he cut any remaining distance between them and now he was standing beside her, his hands slowly moving to her waist. But, since the moment we kissed I can't stop feeling… whatever this is.

Harvey, Donna says with a low tone, what do you expect me to say?

Well, Donna, Harvey said leaning in and whispering in her ear, how about you tell me how you feel and what you want, because I sure as hell am not going to put us behind again.

Donna took a step back and looked him straight in the eyes and point blank asked

-What about Paula?

Harvey We broke up yesterday. I told her everything and we parted ways so that I never have to feel guilty for kissing you ever again.

So now, if I came and kissed you, we would end up having sex on your desk? Is that what you mean? She laughed.

-pretty much, Harvey said grinning, though I must warn you, office is full now and we have glass walls.

-I never thought that would stop you

-Donna are you trying give me a heart attack.

-ok, I'll come by later than, Donna said leaving his office

-Donna, Harvey said with his serious low tone, you realize you have not told me how you feel do you?

-oh my god Harvey, you sound so needy

-what did you just say to me? Last time I checked it was you kissing me.

-and last time I checked I was the one walking away.

Harvey froze. It hit him just then, that may be Donna did not feel the same way. At the sound of "walking away" his breathing started to heighten and the familiar anxiety started to build up.

Donna sensed what was happening and before he could say anything, she just launched herself at him, kissing him eagerly. Harvey wrapped his arms around her even tighter and started kissing back. All the stress of losing her had gone away. And just then she whispered in his ear. I love you Harvey, and I am not leaving you.

Then she walked away and for the first time in a while, Harvey felt content and happy. Later that night he went by her office to pick her up but the office was empty. There was a note on her desk saying: "went home to stock up on some whipped cream. Come by when you're done at work, Donna".


End file.
